Incandescent
by Illusions of a Fox
Summary: Team Seven, stars, and things that wouldn’t make sense to anyone but them. [Drabble]


**Author:** Illusions of a Fox

**Disclaimer:** Let's put it this way: If I owned Naruto, it would be full of hot gay and lesbian porn. Do you see hot gay/lesbian porn printed all through the Naruto manga or hear any moans coming from your tv screen when watching the anime?

No, no you don't.

**Summary:** Team Seven, stars, and things that wouldn't make sense to anyone but them.

**WARNING!** This fanfiction is more then likely to include:

Yaoi, Lemons, badly written fight/sex scenes, typical teen angst, badly written scenes in general, shameless exploitation of this fiction on the author's behalf and gay porn. Lots of gay porn.

You have been warned.

**Short note:** It's been awhile since I've posted anything over here. Actually, it's been awhile since I posted anywhere on any of the sites I used to go on, but things have been happening quite a bit lately, as apposed to the near nothing that was happening beforehand. But I had a little time to play around doing nothing the other day, and since I felt like writing, this…thing o.O was born! Yay? Nope, not really. But I also started to write a new version of one of my old multi-chapter stories. I didn't like the old version as much, and since quite a few people had asked for me to continue with it, I wrote a new version of it instead. So that should be up soon.

But just a quick thing before I start, I'm looking for a new beta. My most lovely old beta Lil-Rita doesn't seem to be answering my emails, so can anyone give me a hand maybe? Much love to you if you could give me a hand with all my work. I suck at the whole editing thingeh.

Well, that would make this un-betaed,like most of my rabmlings.Cause I'm a lazy-ass. So ha.

**-------.****incandescent****.-------**

Stars are strange things.

Beautiful, yes, but like many beautiful things, entirely unneeded and insignificant. A star, seen from so far away, is rarely considered something important. A shinobi does not have time to ponder the importance or beauty of a star, but team seven had always been an exception.

Every night, just after she turns out the light and just before she pulls back the blanket over her bed, Sakura looks out her window and up at the night sky with it's thousands of twinkling lights. To her, they are only beautiful, but beauty is well liked by her, so she enjoys simply staring at the stars in the moment before she closes her eyes.

Sometimes, Sakura spots a shooting star, and she wishes and dreams and hopes that one day, maybe, someone will notice her. She doesn't understand that her wishes have come true, that Naruto and Lee and Ino and so many others have noticed her, her individuality, her intelligence and her kindness. All she knows is Sasuke's turned back, and tears fall as she stares for just a little longer out the window, hoping to spy another shooting star to wish upon.

Just in case, just in case.

Sasuke watches the stars from the emptiness of his room, just as he begins to remember and remind himself of his brother's betrayal. His eyes unconsciously pick out constellations and the odd planet that can be seen from its position across from the sun. To him, each star is a destiny, a moment that he must take back from the life Itachi stole so long ago. They urge him on, encourage him like a certain blonde he knows.

Sasuke isn't sure if he likes the stars because they remind him of Naruto, or because they're all the way out there. Further away from anything and everything that has anything to do with being human then all other things. For a moment, he wonders if maybe revenge isn't _everything_ after all. That perhaps he could live just as himself and not Itachi's shadow, not the doll his older brother could carve into his own likeness. But then the twinkling light remind him of his mother's eyes, and of Naruto's smile. The boy Sasuke knows he must kill to eventually have vengeance.

Suddenly, he doesn't like the stars are much as he used to.

Naruto doesn't look at the stars quite as much as his teammates. Instead, he notices the pretty green of Sakura's eyes when she laughs, the red of his enemy's blood who he'd rather not have had to kill, the rare times Kakashi actually puts away his little orange book to listen to his young pupils and the slight tug at the corner of Sasuke's mouth when he _almost _smiles.

Naruto doesn't need the stars to comfort him, because he's got the picture frames on his dresser drawer and the forehead protector sat right beside them. While there are no parents to kiss away the harsh words of uncaring villagers and no father to watch over his training and comment on just how strong he had become, he has Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka. His friends and the family he never quite had. It's more then enough to keep him warm through the cold nights.

No star could do that.

**-------.End Drabble.-------**

**Author's ramblings: **Another drabble, yush. I didn't bother re-reading, so I'm not even going to think about how horrendous this thing is. –Stabs her crummy lack of writing skills- Damn you Invader Zim marathon, fry my tiny brain even more will you.

In other news, Sludge and pixie stix.


End file.
